1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of devices for supporting a selected object.
2. The Relevant Technology
When scrapbooking, many friends will often meet together, bringing their own materials and tools to work together (e.g., at a single kitchen table of one of the friends). Such an activity is known as a “crop”. In such an environment space is often very limited because of the number of people crammed around the table. Because of this, space is at a premium and there is a need to maximize use of the available space.
One tool routinely used by scrapbookers is an ATG tape gun, sold by Scotch (3M). The gun is marketed and sold as a picture framing tool (e.g., used to apply double sided sticky tape), although many enthusiasts within the scrapbooking field have recognized its value when used to apply double sided sticky tape when creating a scrapbook page. Besides its great utility in applying a length of double sided tape is the ability to salvage a broken role of tape. Tape dispensers marketed within the scrapbooking field (and directly intended for such use) simply do not allow salvage of a broken role of tape. The roll must be discarded and replaced with a new roll, which is wasteful. One disadvantage of using the ATG gun though, is its size and bulk. It is rather large, and takes up a large percentage of the space available to an individual scrapbooker attending such a gathering.